Una Tarde romántica (Lemon 18)
by Chioberry
Summary: Un pequeño OneShot entre la relación futura de Dr.Zoog y Dyebi.


**_Hola Rocío del futuro, no publiques esto (por ahí si pero no lo se xD)_**

* * *

**_Dyebi Pov*_**

_Era un día normal como siempre, estaba ayudando a Zoog en su laboratorio, paso un largo rato después de que...me confense hacia el. Y desde entonces empezamos a salir! fue algo gracioso pues el nunca había salido tanto con una chica... puede que haya sido malvado pero ahora que lo veo en las citas es muy tímido y tierno..realmente me hace poner más sonrojada de lo que estoy! el no es malvado..es solamente una persona que la paso mal en su vida y requiere mucho cariño! Se convirtió en mi amigo desde entonces y creamos cosas juntos! luego salvamos Trolla en el castillo pero aún nadie en Trolla le tenía confianza así que solo se quedó en su laboratorio algo solitario... lo decidi visitar cuántas veces pueda! y al parecer le agradaba mucho.. pues lo veía...Feliz.. algo muy bonito de verle y quiero que lo este! de ese entonces empezamos a salir más a menudo juntos! fue muy bonita experiencia, tuvo que aprender a querer y valorar de vuelta y vaya que costó! pero valió la pena._

_Ahora nos encontramos reparando una máquina que se le rompió juntos, planeamos hacer que al escanear un objecto con este lo teletransporte en dónde lo apuntemos! Dree Elle me ayudó un poco con ello ayer, me dió un frasco con magia de su novio Orko quien decidió ayudarnos con gusto y creo que la usaremos muy bien!_

**_Normal Pov*_**

_Zoog se veía algo frustrado como siempre mientras intentaba recalibrar su invento, era algo complicado pues nunca trabajo con mucha magia._

_Dyebi: creo que tengo una solución para ello! -se acerca con un libro y el frasco-_

_Zoog: Una solución? -se da la vuelta con uno de sus artefactos y una mirada enojada-_

_Dyebi puso el libro al lado de la mesa de inventos de Zoog._

_Dyebi: aquí está, es un libro que nos enseñará como poner la magia en las máquinas!_

_Zoog: pero si no podemos producirla Dyebi.. como lo vamos a hacer? -se cruza de brazos-_

_Dyebi: no te preocupes conozco una forma buena de hacerlo!_

_Dyebi agarra el frasco y luego con una especie de aparato que saca de su bolsillo de la bata de científico apuñala un poco el frasco, lo deja clavado y del otro extremo saca una especie de cinta y lo clava en el invento de Zoog. La magia empieza a bajar y el invento del científico "loco" empieza a brillar. Cuando se termina de bajar la magia ella retira la cinta y cierra con un artefacto especial la pequeña clavada en la pequeña máquina/pistola de Zoog._

_Dyebi: Pruébala ahora -Le da la máquina en mano-_

_Zoog, Curioso agarra el arma y apunta una herramienta, está desaparece justo como el quería al apretar el gatillo y luego cuando apunta otro lugar la herramienta que apunto vuelve aparecer en otro lugar diferente a dónde apunto._

_El Doctor pego un brinco celebrando y luego abrazo a Dyebi con orgullo_

_Zoog: Funciona! Gracias Dyebi._

_Dyebi: sabía que iba a funcionar! cuando trabajamos en equipo todo funciona! ves?_

_Zoog le sonríe mientras le abraza con un claro sonrojo, Dyebi también se sonroja notablemente haciendo el doctor suelte una pequeña risa._

_Dyebi: d-de que te ríes?!?_

_Zoog: te ves tierna -mientras le abraza-_

_Dyebi desvía la mirada y luego se acuerda de algo, mira hacia Zoog de nuevo para cambiar de tema aún con ese notable sonrojo_

_Dyebi: te acuerdas que, prometiste el otro día que luego terminar este invento íbamos a tomar un helado?_

_Zoog: -se pone a pensar aún abrazandola- Tienes razón ahora que me acuerdo, haciendo mis cálculos recuerdo que también íbamos hacer ello después de comer y todavía no es la hora de comer_

_Dyebi: hey! no dijiste ello! -algo molesta pues pensaba que lo había evadido-_

_Zoog: no tienes buena memoria -rie juguetón y la suelta-_

_Dyebi: -gruñe un poco y luego se calma- tienes razón.. y entonces ahora que tenemos tiempo libre porque no inventamos algo nuevo?_

_Zoog: me parece bien.._

_La científica y el doctor se reunieron juntos en la mesa de inventos y agarraron unos planos vacíos para empezar a pensar, hablaron mientras en que hacer de nuevo pues había inventado muchas cosas, mejoraron juntos los elecdroids e incluso también sus propios transportes y no tenían mucho que mejorar ya._

_Dyebi: -pensando se le vino algo en la cabeza- Zoog eres huérfano verdad?_

_Zoog: -mientras sostenía el lápiz para dibujar en el plano vacío- Si...por qué preguntas eso?_

_Dyebi: Yo también lo fui sabes? aunque creo que ya te lo había contando y tú nunca me habías dicho nada sobre tu familia.._

_Zoog: no hablo mucho de cuando era pequeño...me maltrataban eso es todo.. -Con una mirada triste pero a la vez enojada-_

_Dyebi puso una mano haciendo que el lápiz en la mano del doctor se caiga y ella lo agarre_

_Dyebi: pues no debes porque sentirte así, yo quiero que estés feliz -le sonríe tiernamente- veo que siempre tuviste esas inquietudes pero es momento de mirar adelante..._

_Zoog: -enojado la mira- tú nunca pasaste cosas así por qué debería de creerte?_

_Dyebi: aunque no lo creas yo me sentí insegura, mal, pues veía como los otros volaban y hacían magia. Me encantaría sentir lo que siente Orko o Dree Elle al volar sabes? pero ahora que me doy cuenta esto que tengo me hace única y.. además! me gusta muchísimo inventar y cuando ví a las demás personas ver cómo mis inventos ayudaban a los demás y me felicitaban sabía que no hace falta ser un heore o popular con solo tener magia si no que con otras cosas también..También deberías creerme por qué.. yo fui la única que realmente te quizo y yo quiero que sientas lo mismo que sentí yo durante mucho tiempo Zoog..no quiero que te sientas Y-Yo quiero que t-_

_Zoog la interrumpe con un beso en su boca y ella corresponde con un abrazo muy sonrojada._

_Se separan por falta de aire y el contrario la mira a los ojos._

_Zoog: Dyebi..prométeme algo.._

_Dyebi: si? -le sonríe tiernamente mientras le mira a los ojos-_

_Zoog: prométeme...que nunca me dejarás.._

_Dyebi: jamás lo haré Zoog, porque piensas eso? -le acaricia la mejilla con una mano mientras esté se sonroja de mas al sentir su tacto-_

_Zoog: ... pues...pienso que te perderé..siempre se me pierden todas las cosas.. -triste-_

_Dyebi: lo juro Zoog, no importa que pase siempre estaré a tu lado -le abraza-_

_Zoog: -Corresponde y luego la vuelve a besar-_

_Los planos se caen en el suelo mientras se besan y empieza a sentirse un buen ambiente y cómodo entre ellos dos._

_Al estar los dos sentados en las sillas Zoog se apega más a ella y la atrae haciendo que está se siente arriba suyo y se sigan besando con un severo sonrojo entre los dos. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido de esa manera entre ellos y se notaba por la timidez que se tenían entre ellos dos al acariciarse de apoco._

_Pasaron unos segundos que se hicieron muy largos y mientras pasaba esto el ambiente se hacía cada vez más caluroso._

_Zoog agarro a Dyebi con el y con sus brazos la levanto arriba de el. Se levantó y la intenta llevar a su habitación mientras caminan._

_Al llegar con cuidado la sigue besando y la acorrala en su cama improvisada entre las máquinas que había en su habitación._

_Dyebi: Z-Zoog! -muy sonrojada le mira a los ojos al dejar de besarlo-_

_Zoog para y se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y muy avergonzado la mira a los ojos._

_Zoog: -aun acorralandola con mucho sonrojo- L-Lo siento! y-yo no se lo que me pas-_

_Dyebi lo interrumpe con igual grado de sonrojo que el contrario y lo toma de brazo mientras esté balbuceaba nervioso._

_Dyebi: N-No te preocupes...solo que no sabía a qué te estabas refiriendo y ahora que me doy cuenta si lo quieres hacer...e-estoy lista! y más..si es contigo. -me mira enamorada y sonrojada-_

_Zoog: ... -algo tonto decide preguntarle- es tu primera vez?_

_Dyebi: claro que sí tonto! -le golpea graciosamente la cabeza mientras era acorralada-_

_Zoog rio ante este comentario, se vio muy tonto al preguntarle pero solo por seguridad, pues el lo había hecho una vez. Pero como el la amaba y estaba seguro de esto quería protegerla y no hacerle daño._

_Zoog: ya veo... -la levanta y la vuelve a sentar arriba suyo-_

_Dyebi: hm? -lo mira confundida-_

_Zoog: tu me dices que estás lista -se acerca y la mira muy de cerca- pero por ahí realmente no lo estás, así que sugiero que le demos tiempo a esto -le sonrie y le acaricia la mejilla timidamente-_

_Dyebi: Z-Zoog, pero...realmente estoy lista..te amo.. -sorprendida por su respuesta-_

_Dyebi se dió cuenta que Zoog realmente quería protegerla y se vio aún más en confianza aún y enamorada :)_

_Zoog: -suspira y la mira a los ojos- Estás segura?_

_Dyebi: muy segura -sonrie tiernamente mientras lo ve a los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla-_

_Zoog: bien..seré los más gentil que pueda contigo -le sonrie-_

_Dyebi se veía algo confundida pues no sabía cómo comenzar algo así, luego lo miro a los ojos curiosa_

_Dyebi: Zoog? -sentía que era acariciada en la espalda por el doctor-_

_Zoog: si? -le volvió a mirar mientras hechaba mirada en el cuerpo muy sonrojado-_

_Dyebi: cómo empezamos?_

_Al oír eso el doctor larga una pequeña risa juguetona y bonita._

_Zoog: solo...dejate llevar.. -la apega a el y la besa-_

_**Dyebi Pov* **_

_Empeze a besarlo, se sentía bonito realmente me gustaba estar al lado de el, sentirlo, besarlo y esta manera jamás la había sentido en mi vida.._

_Sentía como el ambiente se iba calentando de vuelta de a poco y mientras intenté abrazarlo, al hacer esto sentí como el apretaba mi espalda con sus brazos realmente pude reconocer la lujuria de este travieso doctor. Heh! no me quejo realmente._

_Cuando de golpe metió su lengua en mi boca, al principio fue muy raro jamás me habían hecho eso...o besado así, así que intente seguirlo torpemente. El estúpido escuchaba que se reía al ver cómo intentaba responder a sus besos raros sabía que no tenía experiencia! aunque se sentía demasiado bien, debería besarlo así más seguido._

_**Normal Pov***_

_El ambiente estaba ardiendo entre los dos trollans amantes de la ciencia y Zoog procedió al siguiente paso con algo de gentileza._

_Con cuidado removió la bufanda de Dyebi dejando a medio ver su cara para luego darle pequeños besos a su cuello. Dyebi con algo timidez se sentía bien así que solo apreto los hombros de contrario al sentir ese contacto._

_Dyebi decidió responderle quitándole su sombrero metálico para verle la cara y luego sacarle esa mascarilla de metal de la boca y verlo frente a frente._

_Dyebi: eres, muy hermoso..._

_Zoog le respondió de igual forma sacándole su gorra y lentes de construcción._

_Zoog: creo que tú belleza es superior a la mía -le acaricia la mejilla-_

_Dyebi le beso con felicidad y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. El contrario correspondio y por mientras le sacaba su bata de científico dejándola con su túnica rosa solamente._

_Zoog: -al terminar de besarla se acercó a su oído sonrojado- Dyebi, no seas tímida también puedes quitarme cosas si quieres..._

_Dyebi se sonrojo nivel dios al escuchar las palabras de su amado en su oído. Así que seguido a esto Dyebi mientras sentía como le besaban el cuello con mucha gentileza ella agarró el barbijo bajo de Zoog y lo hizo a un lado sacándolo de sus ojeras con cuidado y luego miro su túnica con mucha timidez, puso sus manos en el pecho de Zoog y le miro a los ojos. Zoog dejo de besarla en el cuello y le miro igualmente, le tiró una linda sonrisa tierna._

_Ella jamás lo había visto sonreir de tal manera, se alegro mucho al verle._

_Acaricio el pecho del contrario y empezó a desabrochar los botones del doctor con mucha timidez dejando ver más azul, algo que todos los trollans no están tan acostumbrados, a mostrarse demasiado o por ahí solo en su zona no vio tanta demostración de esa manera._

_Al ver su pecho descubierto metió sus manos, Zoog estaba caliente en ese momento, se veía en su temperatura corporal. Pero luego empezó a sentir metal en una parte de su pecho._

_Dyebi: Huh? -sonrojada le saca su buena parte de su atuendo a Zoog dejándolo solo abrochado la parte de abajo y mostrando su torso y brazos hasta abajo- Tienes, metal y partes de máquina aqui.._

_Dyebi observo que tenía en sus dos brazos una pequeña parte de máquina y carne puesta juntas, por ahí de seguro conecta esos dos cables rojos que ultiliza para controlar esas máquinas gigantes que tiene el. luego en su pecho tenía una pequeña parte de metal._

_Zoog: Oh eso es normal, ultilizo estás partes para controlar mis máquinas, mi mente se conecta a ellas y de esta manera es más rápido interactuar con ellas.. no te preocupes no me hacen daño, me hago controles todos los meses sobre esto. -Sonrie mientras ella observa con un gran sonrojo su cuerpo-_

_Dyebi: oh.. -sonrie y suspira-_

_Dyebi continuo desabrochandole los botones hasta dejarlo solo con su pequeña ropa con lo cubría íntimamente, Zoog ayudo a removerse su propia ropa para no complicar tanto a su amada y después sentarla como estaban antes._

_Zoog: creo que ahora es mi turno -sonrie pícaramente y empieza a remover la túnica rosa de la contraria-_

_Dyebi empezó a sentirse muy sonrojada, jamás había mostrado su cuerpo a alguien y más sus intimidades.._

_El doctor continuo sacándole la prenda con cuidado dejando ver el torso desnudo de la contraria. Se sonrojo notablemente mucho al ver esta parte_

_Dyebi: agh..lose, son muy pequeños... -con puchero y sonrojo-_

_Zoog: Son perfectos -las toca un poco- no estés insegura de ti misma, es lo que me dijiste al principio, recuerdas? -sonrie-_

_Dyebi: -muy sonrojada jadea un poco ya que es sensible al tacto del contrario- T-Tienes razón.. -sonrie muy sonrojada-_

_El contrario continua sacando la prenda rosa de la contraria para solo dejarla con la pequeña prenda que cubre su feminidad. Luego la vuelve a sentar arriba suyo con mucho sonrojo mientras la observa de arriba a abajo._

_Dyebi: Distraído? -rie un poco al estar muy sonrojada-_

_Zoog: hm? -muy sonrojado la mira- nah..bueno..un poco.._

_Dyebi: continuamos? -sonrie tiernamente al contrario-_

_El Doctor asiente y le besa con el cuello otra vez, luego baja haciéndola acostar a la contraria con cuidado en su cama._

_Empieza a apretar los pechos de su amada un poco, eran pequeños realmente pero se sentían muy bien para el así que empezó a lamer uno de ellos y el otro lo acaricio._

_Dyebi: -empieza a jadear mucho y suelta pequeños gemidos, baja la mirada viendo lo que hacía su amado, muy sonrojada intento tirar un comentario- Pareces un bebé!! -sonrojada se reia-_

_Zoog: ... -levanto la mirada sonrojado y soltó una pequeña risa muy nervioso- ya!!_

_Dyebi: bueno ya me callo -se ríe muy sonrojada-_

_Zoog: no te estaba callando traviesa -la sigue besando hacia abajo con mucho cuidado hasta llegar abajo-_

_Zoog se ve indesiso y mientras mira la feminidad de Dyebi, para._

_Dyebi: -levanta la mirada muy sonrojada- Zoog, por qué paras?_

_Zoog: puedo? -la miro-_

_Dyebi: e-esta bien -muy sonrojada-_

_Zoog: -removio la pequeña prenda de Dyebi con cuidado dejando ver la feminidad de ella- ... -miro esa parte demasiado sonrojado- _

_Zoog se acercó y empezó a acariciar esa parte lentamente, se sentía raro pues hace tiempo no hacía lo que estaba haciendo ahora._

_Dyebi: mmmgh! -cerro los ojos muy sonrojada sintiendo el tacto del contrario-_

_Siguió toqueteando esa parte y luego se acercó y empezó a lamerla. Disfrutaba escuchar los sonidos que emitía Dyebi, se sentia bien escucharla y saber que la estaba pasando muy bien. Eso realmente lo alegraba y sabía que estaba haciendo correcta las cosas. El paro y se acercó a ella para luego besarla con amor. Ella correspondio y le abrazo mientras estaba acostada._

_Zoog: Dyebi.. -le dijo en voz baja-_

_Dyebi: si? -le mira a los ojos muy sonrojada-_

_Zoog: te amo..._

_Dyebi: yo también y mucho.. -le abraza sonriendo-_

_Zoog corresponde al abrazo y luego siguió con gentileza y puso su miembro con cuidado apoyando en la entrada de ella. Se me vio muy preocupado mientras miraba._

_Dyebi: Zoog, no te preocupes está bien y todo estará bien -le acaricia la mejilla-_

_Zoog: Está bien, te va a doler un poco.._

_Dyebi asintió y luego cubrió la virilidad de Zoog con su calor. Cuando él empezó a moverse ella emitía algunos sonidos de dolor esto le preocupaba mucho al contrario así que le dió unos besitos en el cuello para calmarla. Al Rato ya no era más dolor, ahora se sentía muy bien._

_Siguieron hasta llegar al clímax y luego acostarse muy exaustos uno al lado del otro, el la abrazo y en ese momento no quería romper ese momento con palabras ya tenían suficiente con solo sentirse y dormir._

_Dyebi despertó, había acordado que no fue al castillo a quedarse a dormir y que se quedó la noche con Zoog. Miro al su alrevedor y luego sintió como la abrazaban por detrás. Zoog se veía tierno durmiendo y estaba algo sonrojado_

_Zoog: Dyebi...N-No te vallas... -hablo dormido y con los ojos cerrados la apretó-_

_Dyebi: -sonrio con una gran sonrisa tierna ante ese comentario- no me iré -lo dice en voz baja y duerme nuevamente frente a frente con el-_

_**Fin.** _


End file.
